


Wedding Day and Wedding Night

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [30]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Taruto and Pudding finally get married.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a special day for three reasons for the couple. It had been ten years since they had met, ten years since they had first seen each other and begun to feel an attraction that they would soon find could not be denied. It had been ten years since what had lead into their relationship, one that had only grown stronger throughout the years.

And the second reason the day was so special was evidence of that fact. It was their wedding day; after knowing each other for ten years and being together for almost as long, they were finally making things as official as they could get. They'd been through so much together, and now their big day was finally here.

Finally, the day was special for them because they hadn't seen one another in two weeks. Their friends had conspired to keep them apart, saying that it would make it all the more special when they saw each other at the wedding, and someone had said something about, “if it's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day, then two weeks should bring extra good luck!” They'd missed one another desperately, but they'd gone along with it, because it really would be special for them.

Pudding and Taruto had known each other for ten years, had not seen each other for two weeks, and would be getting married, and they were more excited than they had ever been. They'd decided to have a western ceremony, so she was dressed in a white wedding dress, one that was simple and sleeveless. It was tight and body-hugging from the waist up, but it flared out at the bottom, and she wore elbow length gloves. Underneath her dress, she wore white pantyhose, and her shoes were simple, white flats.

They'd decided that the girls would be transformed for the wedding, so her ears and tail were groomed, and though she wore no veil, her blonde hair was out of its braids and absolutely breathtaking. Her friends gushed over her appearance as they got her ready for the ceremony, but all she could think about was seeing Taruto again when she began to walk down the aisle.

Not only that, but she had a surprise for him in that she hadn't visited a bathroom since right after she woke up, and had plans to hold all the way through the ceremony and reception. She knew that she would be bursting by the time they got to their honeymoon, and that that would make the night extra special.

After what felt like an eternity of getting ready and waiting for the ceremony to start, it was finally time, and everyone got ready to start the procession. Taruto waited at the alter with Pai, who would be officiating- no one questioned how an alien managed to meet the legal requirements for such a thing, while Kish and Ryou served as ushers. The wedding party made it's way down the aisle, with Kiichigo and Kuroichigo leading the procession as the flower girl and ring barer, respectively.

Behind them came the groomsmen, Pudding's brothers, and the bridesmaids, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Heicha. The best man was Yuebin, and Ichigo was the maid of honor. Ichigo's dress was pink, Zakuro's was purple, Mint's was blue, Lettuce's was green, and Heicha wore a yellow dress. Her DNA had been compatible with the golden tamaran as well, and now she sported ears and a tail identical to her older sister's. Meanwhile, Yuebin and the boys were Chinese styled clothing, and Taruto was in a simple suit.

Finally, at the end of the procession, was Pudding and her father, walking arm in arm. As the pairs split off to go to their side of the alter, Taruto got his first look at his fiance in two weeks, and to see he was stunned would be putting it lightly. His jaw actually dropped, and he suddenly understood why so many humans talked about how it felt like they were the only ones in the room. It was as if Pudding were the only one he could see, and she was so radiant as she walked toward him, beaming and carrying her bouquet of chrysanthemums.

When she finally reached him, all he could do was whisper, “Beautiful,” to her before it was time for their ceremony began. Pai announced that they were brought together for the union of Mew Pudding Huang and Taruto of the Aliens, and went through a brief speech about the couple, and how they'd come to love and shape each other over the years.

He spoke about how, initially, the aliens had been sent to the earth with a horrible, destructive mission, and that Pudding had been one of the brave heroines meant to fight them. However, love had blossomed between her and Taruto on the battlefield, as well as true, genuine friendship. They hadn't been able to stay enemies and, in the end, they had become close friends by the time the battle was done.

It was only a matter of time before they had become a couple, madly in love with one another, and the days of fighting were long gone. For Taruto, those days had ended because of the love and friendship that Pudding had showed him, and now the two were to be joined together by marriage. By the end of it, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, and that was before they'd begun the vows.

They stuck mostly to traditional ones, though they'd thrown in a few about protecting one another from threats and about fighting side by side, no matter what they faced in the future. Above all, they vowed to love each other forever, and then it was time for the wedding kiss as they officially took each other as husband and wife. Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, saving the passion for when they were alone together that night, and Pai presented them to the crowd as Pudding and Taruto Huang.

Taruto scooped her up bridal style as the recessional music began, his heart so full of love for her in that moment that he wondered how he could even contain it. The ceremony had gone by in a blur, all of it seeming too strange to be real, but now it was all crashing down on him that it was, and he was overcome with joy knowing that now, she really was his wife.

Pudding looked up at him with tears in her eyes and murmured, “You're my husband now.” It was something so simple, but to say it reminded them of how much weight it really carried. They had always loved each other as if they were married, and nothing had really changed for them, yet everything had changed.

They were bound together, now and forever, and their bond was now on display for everyone to see.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The reception came immediately after, and everyone applauded when the couple came in. First, there would be dancing, and Pudding and Taruto got a spotlight dance together first, once again the center of attention on their special day. Everyone watched them together, talking quietly and looking so very in love with another, and everyone had something to say about how happy and close they looked.

But what they didn't know was what sort of conversation was taking place. No one could hear when Pudding quietly murmured, “You know, I've been holding it all morning.”

Taruto felt a thrill go through him at that one statement. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “I'm being such a naughty little monkey. I could have an accident at any time.”

At that, he actually shivered, and whispered, “I really can't wait to get you alone later.” The feeling was mutual, of course, and though they both enjoyed the festivities of the reception, the honeymoon was all that was on their minds. And, of course, Pudding was really starting to feel the fact that she hadn't been to a bathroom in a long time. She was good at holding, after so much practice, but it was still weighing on her mind, coupled with her excitement.

For the rest of their dance, she made a bit of a show of biting her lip and whimpering, letting him know just how bad it was getting, but then it was time for her dance with her father. The two of them were silent for a moment, before she finally asked him the question that had been weighing on her mind.

“Are you disappointed in me?” she asked. “Because I married Taruto?”

Her father sighed before offering her an encouraging smile. “I'm not disappointed in you. I'm a little disappointed that my best student won't be joining my family, but I'm happy that you're with someone who can make you happy and take care of you. That's more than I could ever ask for for my daughter.”

Beaming, Pudding said, “Thank you so much for accepting this. It means a lot to me, and to Taruto. But, you know, I don't think you should give up on having Yuebin in the family just yet. I've caught Heicha flirting with him pretty often these days.”

A conflicted look crossed her father's face then, and she could tell that he was both pleased and already planning the arrangements, while also a little saddened by the fact that even his youngest daughter was interested in romance now. He still looked deep in thought by the time their dance came to an end, and then it was time for the rest of the wedding party to take the floor.

Pudding returned to Taruto while everyone found their respective partner from the ceremony. Ichigo with Yuebin, Mint with Hanacha, Zakuro with Honcha, Lettuce with Chincha, and Heicha with Lucha. The other guests only watched until the partners began to switch off. First, Pudding went with Yuebin who wished her the best, while her brothers switched partners and Taruto danced with Heicha. Then, they began to scatter even more, until every member of the party had had a chance to dance with everyone's partner. Heicha looked positively delighted when she finally got her turn with Yuebin.

Finally, the wedding party broke up as the remaining guests joined in, and Pudding and Taruto were reunited while Ichigo went to find Masaya and Lettuce went to find Pai, and Zakuro was immediately at Mint's side. Heicha looked a bit disappointed until Yuebin approached her and offered his hand, and then she was beaming as they got another dance together.

The couple got congratulations from all their friends and family as the reception progressed, and everyone looked to be having a great time. Pudding was no exception, but she found herself increasingly more distracted by the growing pressure in her bladder. She was really pushing herself to her limit, and every now and then she would give Taruto's hand a squeeze to distract herself from the pain. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he had to fight his arousal every time.

When the dancing broke up, it was time for the cake, which Keiichiro had baked for them. It had been decorated beautifully, but that was no surprise to anyone, and it was just as delicious as it looked. Everyone sat down with their pieces and glasses of champagne, and they moved on to the toasts to the couple. First up was Ichigo, giving her own speech about love and how the couple perfectly showed what it was supposed to be like.

“I've been married to the love of my life for five years,” she'd finished, “but these two sometimes still teach me something new about love.” It was touching, but as they all had to drink to it, Pudding felt herself cringe. She really was in no position to be taking in anymore liquid.

But then Yuebin's toast was next. Some of the guests were a bit tense, wondering what sort of thing he would have to say, but he had nothing but kind and positive words, wishing the couple well. Once again, Pudding cringed as she sipped at her glasses, feeling as though it was all being poured directly into her very full bladder. Her toes curled inside of her flats.

After that, each of her siblings had something that they wanted to say, and then so did the Mews, and then so did the aliens, and then her father was particularly long-winded. By the time the speeches and toasts were over, she felt as though she were going to burst at any moment. The party resumed after all the cake was eaten, with more music and dancing, but Pudding took Taruto aside.

“We need to leave,” she whispered. “Unless you want me to make a mess in front of the guests, anyway.”

Nodding, he took her hand. The guests seemed properly distracted, and so they slipped out the back door, heading back to their apartment. She didn't know how much longer she could last, but she would at least hold on until they were home. Their honeymoon had begun, and she wanted it to be special.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Taruto carried Pudding over the threshold when they arrived home, careful not to jostle her too much and cause her to lose control too early. He still had a lot of fun he wanted to have with her, after all, especially considering the fact that they hadn't been able to do anything for the past two weeks. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her down, undressing himself first before perching over top of her.

“Hurry,” she said breathlessly, both because she wasn't sure of how much longer she could last and because she wanted him so badly that she was getting very, very impatient.

But Taruto was slow about things, wanting to savor the moment as he pushed her dress up over her hips and taking off her shoes. He slowly began to peel off her pantyhose, loving the way she fought to stay still, squirming every now and then as he did so. It felt like an eternity before he had finally reached her feet, removing her pantyhose completely and going for her panties next. When he did this, he noticed the little yellow stains on them from leaking and pointed them out.

“Looks like my naughty little monkey has been leaking,” he teased her.

Pudding wasn't in the mood to be teased, however, and she practically growled as she said, “Shut up and fuck your wife already!”

He was surprised to hear her talking to him this way, but it was not an unpleasant surprise at all, and only made him want her all the more. If she didn't want to waste anymore time, then neither did he, and he brought her legs up so that he could roughly penetrate his wife, capturing her lips in a desperate, needy kiss that she moaned into appreciatively.

When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him and said, “Now you really are my husband. Won't you please fuck your horny little monkey so hard that she won't be able to walk in the morning, husband? Won't you please make her lose control of her bladder and the rest of her body, and plant your seed in her and give her a baby?” He shivered in pleasure at her words and she grinned at him, reminding him, “I _did_ just stop taking that special birth control so that I would be ready for this, and I'd like nothing more than for you to give me your child.”

“Oh, I'm going to do just that,” he replied, grinning down at her. “I'll fuck you just as hard and for just as long as I need to to get you pregnant, and to satisfy my horny little monkey's carnal desires.”

With that, he didn't give her a chance to say another word before he began to thrust roughly into her, his pent up frustration spurring him on to try to give her the best night of her life. She moaned and cried out for him, desperate for more after being denied him for so long. He jerked his hips in time with hers, the two fucking each other relentlessly, trying desperately to reach a satisfaction that felt almost forgotten to time.

Neither had realized just how much they needed this, depended on this, until they had been forced to go without it, and Pudding was going out of her mind from how amazing it felt to have Taruto back inside of her. That, coupled with how achingly full her bladder was, was almost too much for her to bear. She knew that she would be at her limit soon, both in terms of her climax and her bladder, but she would wait it out until she knew that Taruto was right there with her.

He kept up his wild pace for a very long time, breathing growing more and more ragged as he felt himself getting close. He could tell that she needed this just as badly as he did, and when he began to feel her tightening around him, her climax inevitable, he knew that he would not be able to resist coming with her, and so he drove himself into her harder, doing what he could to make sure he pushed her over the edge.

And then they were there together, both reaching their first climax in two weeks, the pleasure overwhelming both of them. Pudding's bladder could take no more, giving out as they came together, the contents gushing over the two of them and their bed. After holding it all day, it felt orgasmic in and of itself just to be able to let go, and that was without even mentioning the fact that it happened while having an orgasm. The sensations combined were so wonderful that she would never be able to express it, no matter how she tried.

That was when Taruto sunk his sharp teeth into her neck, biting down hard on her, but the sensation was not one of pain. Rather, it felt amazing, like a second orgasm reverberating through the original. He had once told her that that was how his kind marked their life mates, and so she leaned up to bite his neck as well, neither of them letting go until they had ridden our their orgasms completely.

Eventually, the two regained their senses, and Pudding noticed her stomach bulging out ever so slightly. Rubbing it, she commented, “You sure did pump a lot into me, didn't you?”

Nodding, he said, “I guess you got everything you would have gotten from me normally over the course of two weeks. You'll have to get pregnant at this rate, don't you think?” She nodded happily, and the two were silent for a moment before he squirmed in discomfort. “I've been holding it for a while too, you know.”

“If you're going to use me as your urinal, you should probably use my butt,” she replied. “We wouldn't want to hurt any of the little swimmers before they had a chance to get me pregnant!”

Agreeing, he gently pulled out of her, careful not to let any of his seed spill out of her before he bent her over and positioned himself to push inside of her tight rear. Letting out a sigh of relief, he relaxed his muscles and emptied his bladder inside of her, loving the way she moaned as he did so. Once he had completely relieved himself, the two laid together to rest before they were ready for another round.

The next few days would be like this; they had missed each other terribly and they were a married couple trying to get pregnant now. For the entirety of their honeymoon, they would not be able to keep their hands off each other or keep from fucking for long, but neither would have it any other way.

 


End file.
